Quince años
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: SLASH DRARRY. ¿Qué día era hoy? Miércoles, quizás jueves? "Qué fecha es hoy?" dijo de la nada, preguntándose si no había olvidado alguna fecha importante, otra vez. Fanfic aniversario por mis ocho años subiendo historias, espero que les guste!.


**Fic de:**Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer:** lo típico, los personajes que salgan no me pertenecen, a excepción de unos cuantos, si no que son de J. K. Rowling y sus socios. Este fic no tiene animos de lucro... por que si fuera así, este estaría mucho mejor redactado...

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a

**Notas de Autor: **En el 2005 me atreví a subir por primera vez una de mis historias, era horrible, pésima narración, un trama más que repetido y rosa, pero aún así hubo gente que me leyó y me dio aliento para que siguiera escribiendo, gracias a ellas yo celebro mi hoy mi octavo año subiendo fanfics, gracias a ellas y a ustedes que me leen hoy.

**Nombre: Quince años.**

Sus verdes ojos se abrieron para luego cerrarse inmediatamente, se dio media vuelta tratando de seguir durmiendo. ¿Qué día era hoy? Miércoles, quizás jueves? A quién le importaba, lo único que ocupaba su mente en estos momentos era el hecho que tenía el día libre. Al fin! Luego de semanas sin dormir trabajando en un caso de contrabando de pociones y artículos de magia negra.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez más despacio tratando de enfocar. Suspiró cuando vio su lado vacío, le hubiese encantado despertarse al lado de él y observar por unos segundos su plácido rostro antes de despertarlo, porque según él "El que te quedes mirando mientras duermo es de lo más… incómodo". Sonrió. Él también tenía que trabajar, se recordó.

Con su cuerpo desnudo y sin ponerse las gafas se encaminó al baño donde largó la ducha para sacarse todo rastro de sus actividades durante la noche. Cuando salió se sorprendió de ver ropa sobre su cama y una nota escrita con perfecta caligrafía.

"Póntelo y no me discutas, Potter"

Luego de secarse cuidadosamente se puso la ropa con pereza, unos – muy, para su gusto – ajustados pantalones negros más una camisa y un suéter verde oscuro. Sonrió cuando encontró en el suelo un par de zapatos que iban con la tenida.

Bajó a la cocina donde se encontró con un desayuno caliente a pesar de ser cerca de las tres de la tarde, seguramente hechizado para que se mantuviera así.

"Qué fecha es hoy?" dijo de la nada, preguntándose si no había olvidado alguna fecha importante, _otra vez_. Cuando fue a ver el calendario que estaba colgado cerca de los estantes "Qué? Pero…" el muy maldito había escondido el calendario, en su lugar había una tarjeta. Frunció el ceño, dio vuelta el papel y se encontró otra vez con la escritura de Draco.

"Ahí a las seis de las tarde, no llegues tarde u olvídate de dormir en la cama"

Se puso su abrigo más unos guantes y gorro, estaba nevando, para variar.

En cuanto vio el cartel a lo lejos, cientos de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, cómo había olvidado el nombre del café que los había visto acercarse?

Valentine's Coffe rezaba el cartel sobre la puerta con luces de neón.

Abrió la puerta y ahí lo vio, sentado en el mesón tomándose un café mientras masticaba un pedazo de pie, golpeando con su pie la pata de la silla, ansioso. Si no se equivocaba era el mismo menú que el de años atrás, antes de…

Y ahí, fue en ése exacto momento en que recordó que SÍ había olvidado algo, y un algo muy importante, su aniversario.

Con paso seguro y una sonrisa ligera se acercó al rubio que convenientemente tenía una silla vacía a su lado.

"Siempre llegas tarde, Potter?"

"Sólo a las cosas importantes" Respondió Harry colocando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio. En ese momento llegó el camarero a preguntarle qué es lo que quería de comer. "Lo mismo que él, por favor," tomó la cucharilla con la que estaba comiendo el otro y probó el dulce "pero sin azúcar el café, por favor" Draco resopló.

"Y bien?" su mirada gris se posó sobre él haciéndole sentir culpable.

"Mira, Draco, realmente lo siento yo…"

"No puedo creer que ni si quiera recuerdes una fecha tan importante como ésta" dijo mientras terminaba el pie.

Se terminaron de servir en silencio, uno disfrutando de tener a su compañero a su lado después de unas solitarias semana y el otro preguntándose qué podría hacer para que Draco lo perdone.

"Terminaste ya?" Preguntó el mayor, Harry asintió. "Entonces vamos" lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a la calle.

Caminaron un rato uno al lado del otro. Harry sintió algo cálido sobre su mano y se sorprendió de encontrar que Draco le estaba sujetando ésta, habían sido contadas las ocasiones en que caminaran así.

Conversaron un poco sobre nada especial, al parecer al mayor se le había pasado el enojo, rieron ante los recuerdos que ambos habían forjado durante estos años, quince largos años.

Se habían encontrado años después que la guerra terminara, en el café donde acababan de comer, al principio se habían ignorado, pero luego los comentarios audaces no dudaron en llegar y no fue hasta que en uno de sus casos en el que Malfoy estaba involucrado – como víctima -, luego de pasar por San Mungo para que le curaran las heridas a ambos por un grupo de mal paridos, los dos habían terminado revolcándose en el cama del moreno. Fueron meses después de muchas tardes o mañanas incómodas en el café, que decidieron hablar y salir en una cita por primera vez… hace quince años atrás.

"Harry…?" Llamó Malfoy mirándole a los ojos, estaban de pie en la vereda de uno de los tantos puentes de Londres. El aludido le devolvió la mirada y sonrió al ver aún aquel brillo que sólo era para él. Vio al rubio acercarse a él y sentir sus labios pegados a los suyos. "Feliz aniversario, Harry"

"Feliz aniversario, Draco" respondió, tomándole la mano para seguir caminando juntos, por muchas calles más… por muchos años más.

"Aún así, espero mi regalo, Potter" sonrió.

.-.

Waaaaaaaa, no puedo creer que haya escrito esto en una hora y media… se me había olvidado por completo que día era hoy, hasta que de repente paff "el 15 de febrero!" colapso mental.

Espero que les guste, es más feliz que muchos otros fics que he escrito y los review siempre son bienvenidos.

Se despide con cariño,

Mito.

Inicidado: 14 de febrero 2013, 23.27

Finalizado: 15 de Febrero 2013, 1.05


End file.
